Lily's Mistake
by A.NERD.NAMED.ABBEY
Summary: When James has asked Lily out in the past, he's always been turned down, but things are about to change, and Lily will realize how wrong she was.  The story of Lily and James's first date. In response to Moony8193's challenge.


**Lily's Mistake**

**Disclaimer**: If I owned HP I wouldn't be writing fanfiction about it . . .

**A/N**: I'm writing this in response to **Moony8193**'s challenge. Enjoy!

"Madam Rosmerta! How are you darling? Have I told you lately that your eyes are the color of two round pools of blue?" Sirius called out to the bartender as he entered the Three Broomsticks with his three best friends.

"Hello, dears, and yes Sirius, you have told me that before. And no Sirius, you are not getting any fire whiskey. You must wait until you are of age," Madam Rosemerta answered to Sirius opening his mouth.

"How did you know that I wasn't going to ask for four bottles of Butterbeer, one with two cherries, one with an almond placed in the bottom, and two with cotton balls? Please," He added.

"Sirius, what are the cotton balls for?" Remus whispered.

"Well, I've never seen one before, and I don't want to take Muggle Studies to find out what they are."

James and Peter had set off to find a table, but this was very difficult, as it was Friday night, and the bar was filled to the brim with people.

Eventually, however, they noticed James overly large grin was not fading, and decided that the Butterbeer may have had something odd in it, and two tables emptied as the witches sitting at one apparated, and the goblins at another disappeared before they got to the door.

"Oy, Mooney, Padfoot, we found a lovely spot," James called cheerfully.

The four boys squeezed into a wooden booth, Peter sipping his Butterbeer with cherries, Remus enjoying his almond Butterbeer, Sirius was pulling apart the cotton balls and watching them float away, and James was trying to drink his Butterbeer while smiling the entire time.

The entire bottle was spilling on his shirt.

"Prongs, what's wrong with you?" Sirius inquired while mopping up his sodden friend.

"Yeah, did you get a cheering charm put on you?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Mhm," James said, "Her name is Lily Evans, on a date with me."

"That's definitely a strange name," said Peter.

Sirius whapped himself in the forehead, and then reached over to slap Peter in the back of the head.

"Ouch. That hurt."

"Really? I was expecting it to feel like a massage," Sirius quipped, "Speaking of which . . ."

Sirius took off his shoes, and placed his naked feet in Peter's lap, "Foot massage please."

Remus looked disgusted with this, but James could not wipe the smile off his face.

"So Prongsie, m'boy, you've finally gotten a date with Evans. How does it feel?" Sirius slapped James on the back, do an accurate impression of Professor Slughorn.

"Oh no!" Remus suddenly cried, grabbing James's arm to look at his watch, as his had been broken on a recent full moon. "We have that potions essay due next week! I forgot to read something about the variables of adding ground skull versus spine of a bullfrog in the-"

But Remus was not allowed to continue, because at that moment James had put a hand to Remus's mouth, "It's my turn to talk. About Lily. Lily Evans, you know? Keeper of my heart."

His eyes had taken on a dreamy expression, but the grin was still there.

"I wonder if I slapped him if he'd stop smiling like that?" Sirius wondered aloud. "Better check and see."

And for the third time that night, Sirius slapped someone. At fist James was surprised, but he quickly slipped back into a dream state, subconsciously slapping Sirius.

Sirius slapped back, harder than ever, and James returned the favor without thinking about it.

This went on for a good two and a half minutes, Peter massaging Sirius's feet the entire time, until Remus cried, "Enough! James, do you want to tell us why you're so happy?"

"Oh yes, I would love to. Why is my face so sore? And my hand hurts a lot as well . . . but anyways, just now, before we left the common room, I stayed behind a little and I asked Lily if she'd go out with me, and she said 'yes'! I have a date with Lily Evans!" And with that James pushed Sirius out of the booth and pulled him up from the floor so that they could do a celebratory dance.

Remus decided that this would be a good time to leave, since the two were now Irish jigging and calling "top of the morning to ya!" and "Erin go Braugh!" at the top of their lungs.

Peter grabbed Sirius's shoes and socks, and followed Remus, who had corralled the other two boys out of the Three Broomstick's and onto the street.

--- - --- - --- - ---

Lily however, was not doing a celebratory dance, "Why did I say yes? Why in the name of Merlin did I say yes?"

"Because I told you to say yes. C'mon Lily, he's James Potter, sex-god of the school, remember? I don't see why you're so upset," Lily's best friend, Ellen Peterson consoled.

The two girls had been best friends since day one at Hogwarts, they seemed an unlikely pair, Lily was fair and redheaded, and very stubborn, while Ellen had olive skin, deep brown hair, and was very easygoing, but not a pushover. Even their eyes were opposites, Lily had dazzling green, and Ellen's were a cool grey color.

"Well, I'm upset because I have been trying to avoid him ever since I met him, and agreeing to go on a date with him gives him the impression that I want to spend time with him," Lily answered.

"Lily, you know that's not true."

"Oh? It's not?"

"Nope, I know you secretly really want to be with him. You said so last night, remember? 'Oh, James, I've waited so long for you. Oh James. James this. James that.' Must've been a pretty good dream, eh Lily?" Ellen teased her, as Lily turned a deep shade of red.

"I did not say that!"

"You so did! You'll have to tell me if the reality's as good as the dream," Ellen winked at Lily, and then wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Lily playfully smacked Ellen on the arm, "But what should I do? I can't go out with James!"

"Well go and tell him you can't. He's probably still in the common room," Ellen suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Lily said while she made sure she looked okay in the long mirror on the wall.

Ellen stood up and looked at her through the mirror, "You look fine Lily, now go and break his heart."

Lily felt Ellen pushing her out of the dormitory and she was walking down to the common room, rehearsing what to say to James in her head.

She entered the common room just as the marauders crossed through the portrait hole; she saw Sirius and James dancing away as they walked. Lily noticed that Sirius was barefoot and asked him why this was.

"Oh, hello there," James said brightly. "Aren't you excited for Friday night? Yeah, Sirius, she has a point, why are you barefoot?"

"I was giving him a foot massage earlier," Peter explained.

Lily looked horrified, "Peter, you poor thing. Would you like some Lysol to wash your hands of Sirius germs?"

"Nope I'm good, but thanks Lily. I'm glad you finally decided to go out with James. He seems very excited," Peter went on, sounding like James's mother and pretending to know what Lysol was.

Remus had snorted at this comment from Peter, "Yeah, he's just a tiny bit enthralled."

Lily smiled politely, "Hey James, can I talk to you? Alone?"

James looked pleased, "Of course Lily, anytime you want." He then whispered hastily to Remus, Peter, and Sirius, "Go away."

The three boys trudged up the stairs. Peter was still carrying Sirius's shoes and socks. James heard them whisper about playing a quick game of monopoly.

"What is it Lily?" He asked, turning back to face her.

"Oh, well about the date . . ." She couldn't say it, he was looking so happy. He'd probably cry if she told him she couldn't go, "I was just wondering what we're going to be doing." She said, improvising quickly, _'why am I such a chicken?' _she wondered.

James looked very excited, "Well, I was thinking of a moonlit stroll, after a nice private meal in the astronomy tower."

Lily sighed, she couldn't back out now, his idea was her perfect date, "Alright James, see you then. Seven, right?"

James nodded; looking worried. _'Why did she sigh like that? Oh no! She doesn't like my date idea. Well, I can think of something else. I think.'_

--- - --- - --- - ---

Friday seemed to come much sooner for Lily than James, perhaps it was because Lily was dreading the date, while James was eagerly anticipating it.

"Only 18 minutes and 24 seconds until seven. Now its 23… 22 … 21 …" James said anxiously, "How do I look?"

"Like a great prat. Oh wait, nope you look like a giant twat taking up a large amount of space and air," Sirius said.

"Thanks Sirius," James said distractedly.

"Yesh, anytime."

"Sirius, do you remember what I said about 'yesh?'" Remus asked irritably.

"Yeppers, I do."

"Sirius," Remus said crossly, "Please only say, 'yes' when it's an affirmative, or 'no' when it's a negative."

"You bet."

Remus shook his head and turned back to the large book he was reading, while Sirius went to fix James's appearance. For James was wearing a tuxedo, with ruffles and everything.

"Er- James, is that the best outfit to be wearing?" Sirius asked, while going through James's trunk. "I think this would be better." He said while holding up a nice pair of jeans, and a blue argyle sweater.

James nodded and began to take off his clothes.

"Oy! Padfoot, not in here! Go to the bathroom," Sirius yelled; shielding his eyes from James's nearly naked body.

"Right," James said. A few seconds later he came out of the bathroom, "I'm ready."

But he wasn't ready at all, for not only had he put on the sweater inside out, it was on backwards.

"C'mere James," Sirius said kindly. He pulled James out of the sweater, and flipped it right-side-out, and helped James put it on the right way. "You look like a million Galleons. I mean it."

Sirius pushed James out of the dormitory, and went to get himself ready.

Lily was waiting for James by the fire, her hair lay in soft waves, and she wore a lacey green tank top with jeans.

"You look gorgeous," James whispered.

He led her out of the common room by the hand and began to go up a few flights of stairs, stopping outside of a tapestry of the trolls learning ballet. James walked back and forth three times; he seemed to be concentrating very hard on something, when Lily gasped.

She had been staring at a blank wall, but now she saw a small door being held open by, "Sirius?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Hello, and welcome to the Love Lagoon Lounge," Sirius said. "This way please."

He led them into the room which had fairy lights and small paper lanterns hung about. Silk cloth hung around a small wrought iron table, creating a sort of tent, soft grass greeted their toes, and Lily longed to remove her shoes.

Sirius laid two menus on the table, and pulled out the chairs for them to sit on. As soon as the pair had touched the chairs, another waiter arrived, this time it was Peter. He had slicked back his hair and was wearing a nice plum colored suit.

"May I get you anything to drink?" Peter asked; trying to act suave and debonair.

"Yes," James said. "I'll have pumpkin juice with a slice of lemon. And for the lady?"

"I'll have the same please," Lily said while looking around. "Hey, James. This isn't the astronomy tower. Why'd you change your mind?"

"I thought you didn't want to go to the astronomy tower, you seemed very disgruntled by that idea and I . . . just wanted to make you happy," James explained.

Lily softened, she had never known this side of him, "Oh James, thank you so much, but you didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"Oh," He said looking down at the table, "I'm sorry."

Lily took his hand in hers, "James, no. It's wonderful, but I'm not really worth all of this. I honestly would be happy wearing sweatpants and watching a movie."

"What's a movie?" James asked.

"Oh, it's a story told like a play and you watch it on this little box called a TV," Lily said.

"Oh. Okay. Have I told you that I love it when you talk muggle?"

Lily laughed.

As they neared the end of the night, Lily wished this date could go on forever. Now that she really knew James, and understood where he was coming from all the time, she loved his company. He was funny, smart, and not to mention how nice he was to look at.

They finished the desserts Peter and Sirius brought to them; undoubtedly they were stolen from the kitchens.

"Hey, Lily, I think I should probably walk you back to Gryffindor Tower now," James said softly.

Lily nodded, she was happy and full. This was by for one of the best dates she'd ever been on. Ellen would be dying to know what had happened.

They walked back to the Gryffindor common room arm-in-arm, and James said the password to the fat lady.

He helped her through the portrait hole and then walked her towards the girl's staircase.

"I had a lot of fun tonight, James," Lily said, looking up at him.

"Me too," whispered James.

He leaned down and gave her a good night's kiss.

When they broke apart, both of them couldn't help from smiling.

"Thanks," James said; squeezing her hand before letting it drop.

Lily smiled and walked up the stairs as calmly as possible, until she was sure James couldn't see her; then she ran to her room, opened the door as quietly as possible, and woke up Ellen.

"How was it?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, it was so great. We had so much fun. We talked and talked, did you know how funny he is? And he's such a great kisser. Ellen, he's absolutely amazing," Lily rushed out breathlessly.

Ellen smiled, but kept her "I-told-you-so" to herself.

--- - --- - --- - ---

Meanwhile Sirius and Peter were cleaning up the room of Requirement.

"I hope I fall in love some day," Peter sighed wistfully. "Don't you?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice; I'd like to have a family some day. I could raise a few Sirius Jrs." Sirius answered.

"I hope someday, a girl will fall in love with me," Peter said. "I don't really have the looks or charm, or brains like you, James, and Remus."

Sirius was quiet for a moment before saying, "Pete, any girl'd be lucky to have you. You're kind and funny and a good and loyal friend."

"You really mean that, Sirius?" Peter asked.

Sirius clapped a hand on Peter's shoulder, smiled and said, "Yes, you'll meet the right girl one day. Just wait and see."

**A/N**: Alright. Well I'm not sure how much I like it, but please R&R!


End file.
